All I Want For Christmas Is You
by cornelia1715
Summary: ok the girls, and Caleb, go to a ski lodge for a three week vacation. Can love bloom in the coldest of places? CxC WxM IxOC HLxOC TxOCmainly Cornelia Caleb.
1. NOTICE

HIYA PEOPLE! OK….I've been reading over this story…and I don't really like the way it's turning out….So I am going to re-write it! I shall replace the content in the chapters! The story line might change a bit considering I don't really like the way the plot is going…I actually didn't plan for it to turn out like it is…it was supposed to be purely romance and so it shall be. I will leave this notice up for a while….


	2. Arrival THE NEWLY WRITTEN CHAPTER ONE

**All I Want For Christmas Is you**

**Ch 1**

**REWRITTEN** Alright…I said I would redo this and I shall. So here we go.

AGES!

The guardians: **19  
**

Caleb: **20**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red headed guardian parked the van in the parking lot of the ski lodge. It was Christmas break, three weeks away from the city. Free to do whatever they wanted to! Of course the guardians had brought Caleb along for fun.

"Alright!" Will exclaimed, exiting the vehicle and walking over to the trunk.

Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Caleb pilled out of the van through the second door. The air guardian jumped into the air with a smile, "Yay! We're here!"

Taranee walked a few feet away from the van, "Car sick…" She said, her stomach lurching, but she didn't puke.

Irma walked over to the trunk where Will was, "Come on guys, get your stuff…" She said with a smile before readjusting her striped hat that rested on her head.

Caleb stood, stretching his arms, "Will you drive like a maniac." He muttered looking to said girl and then to the car sick Taranee who was on the verge of vomiting.

"Do not!" Will snapped back, the other guardians laughed at the scene.

Cornelia however, was oblivious to this. Her azure eyes staring off into space through the window, her elbow resting on the door and her chin in her hand; she never even noticed the others exit the vehicle; all she did was unbuckle her seatbelt mindlessly.

Caleb stood outside the passenger door, knocking on the glass, "Cornelia. Hey…Cornelia!" He said trying to get her attention but failed miserable as she continued to stare at nothing. Caleb let out a sigh and opened the door, not realizing the blond's position.

The door swung open which sent the unbuckled Cornelia toppling over onto the person who opened the door with a shriek.

Luckily Caleb caught the dazed earth guardian and set her back on her feet, "Yo…Cornelia we're here."

Cornelia was rigid from the surprise fall but looked back at the brow haired boy, "Oh…sorry…" With that she walked over to the trunk and grabbed the white bag she had packed for the trip. Which was heavier than you'd expect considering she also brought her white lace up skates.

The earth guardian had changed over the years, her blond hair now had cerulean blue streaked trough it and her outfits were no longer pink, pink, and more pink. Instead they consisted of whites, blacks, blues, and the occasional green or brown.

Caleb watched her slender form walk away from him and head towards the ski lodge and he let out a sigh, grabbing his dark brown bag and one of his two snowboards from the trunk, leaving the other in the back along with the girls ski's. He followed after the girls, listening in on the conversation between the two girls who were closest to him.

"I can't believe Matt couldn't come…I wanted him to come so badly…" Will said to the fire guardian who was at her left.

Taranee smiled slyly, looking forward, "Yeah…I know Will but it'll be ok." She stated, readjusting her glasses.

Caleb sighed and shifted the snowboard to his other side, "Girls…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will walked up the counter, "I have a reservation under the name Will…" She said to the clerk. He was tall, long black hair pulled into a low ponytail that chased down his back. He had tan skin and looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties, just around the age of the others. The black haired man typed a bit on the computer, the keys clicking quietly. He glanced up to them through green eyes, "Ah…yes…But…I see you have six people and you only reserved two rooms, with two beds in each."

Will smacked her hand to her forehead, "Sorry guys…I didn't count the beds and stuff." She turned back to the clerk, "Do you have any other available rooms in the same hall?"

The clerk typed some more, "Ah…yes…we do, it's about four rooms down the hall. Would you like that room?"

Will nodded, "Yes, thank you." She said to him, flashing a smile.

He nodded and turned around, taking six keys off of the wall and handing them to Will. They were small and gold and each had the room number they belonged to carved into them.

Hay Lin gasped, "Wait! You guys…One of us is going to room with Caleb." She exclaimed. Irma quickly linked arms with the air guardian and Taranee moved next to Will, leaving Cornelia next to Caleb.

The blond let out a sigh, her eyebrows in a furrow, "Fine." She said grimly as she took a random key out of Will's hand that read 19 and walked off down the hall.

"Geeze moody much?" Irma questioned, laughing a bit before taking a key, "15…"

Taranee nodded and looked to Will, "Guess that leaves us with these two," she stated, grabbing the two keys that read 14 and handing the other keys to their rightful owners.

The girls and Caleb headed down the hall but Irma stayed behind, smiling as she watched them leave, "Corny and Caleb sitting in a tree." She sand quietly to herself.

"They do make a cute couple…The blond and the boy." The clerk said after listening to Irma sing a little. "My name is Kevin." He said, extending a hand to the light brown haired girl.

The water guardian smiled, "Irma. It's nice to meet you Kevin." She stated with a smile and shaking his hand. "Um…I have to go unpack…You want to get a cup of hot chocolate or something say around…eight thirty?"

Kevin smiled his green eyes locking with her light blue ones, "Sure, meet me here."

Irma nodded excitedly, "See you later Kevin." She said before taking off down the hall towards her room.

Kevin smiled as he watched her leave, "Heh…Yes…I have a date…" He pumped a fist up into the air, causing a few customers in the lobby to stare at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia sat on the bed nearest to the huge window that ran from the ceiling to the floor. The bed had a dark navy blue comforter and sheets to match and the pillows were comfortable to boot! The blond let out a sigh as she used her telekinesis to finish unpacking her bag.

Caleb was kneeling in front of the second drawer that was located below the space that the TV resided. "How come you didn't use your power to help me unpack?" He questioned teasingly, trying to lighten the tenseness in the room.

Cornelia however seemed to be in a bad mood, "You didn't ask." She said bitterly.

This angered the brunette a bit, "Ok…Cornelia what's wrong with you? First you're all spacey, and then you're all mad. What's wrong?" He questioned harshly, "If it's me I'll try to switch to a different room."

Cornelia looked to him and then down at her hands that now rested in her lap, she sighed, "I'm sorry…It's not you…"

Caleb closed the drawer after putting the last pair of his pants inside and walked over to the earth guardian, "Then what is it?" Cornelia looked away, not bothering to answer him. "Cornelia if you don't tell me what's wrong how can I help you? How can I help you Cornelia?" He questioned softly.

Cornelia looked to him and stood, "For now…You can help me by letting me go for a walk, not telling the others, and not following me. I just need to be alone for a bit ok?"

Caleb nodded, happy that she had actually said something instead of ignoring him, "Ok…" He nodded and watched as she pulled on her black jacket and put on the black ski cap that she had brought along.

The ski cap was special to the blond because it was a gift from Hay Lin, she had even sewn in the earth symbol in white thread; the earth guardian hardly went anywhere without stowing it away somewhere to bring it along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay Lin sat on her bed, facing Irma who was sitting on the other bed, "A date? With the dude at the counter!" She questioned excitedly.

Irma nodded, smiling, "His name is Kevin."

Hay Lin smiled some more, "One thing though!"

Irma arched a light brown eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm doing your make up!" The air controller exclaimed happily, Irma nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red headed guardian finished unpacking her bag and plopped down on her bed, looking upwards at the ceiling through red eyes that were shining brightly. "I'm so happy to be here..."

"Yeah I know!" Taranee agreed, flopping down on her own bed with a smile, "We planned this like, what, six months ago?"

Will nodded, "Yup…" With that she stood, stretching her arms, "So what do you want to do?" She questioned the fire guardian with a smile.

"Well…" Taranee picked up the pink pillow… ((A/N every room is a different color.))

Will shook her head, "oh no…Oh no…" But it was too late; the pillow was swung and smacked Will in the legs. "It's on!" She exclaimed, grabbing her own pillow and standing on the pink bed, swinging the pillow and hitting the fire controller in the side…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cornelia sat outside on a bench that was about 30 feet from the lodge, so she could be seen by anyone that came outside. She had decided against walking around because it was snowing at the time and the trails where hard to see, it would be as pointless as joining a horse race with a mouse. The blue eyed girl let out a sigh and looked at the sunset with a flat stare, her chin resting in her hand and her elbow on her knee.

She let out a sigh and stood, walking back towards the lodge but she hooked a right and wandered off into a field of snow where she began to make a small snowman. Cornelia finished her task, the snowman standing at about a foot tall. She raised her black booted foot and sent it down, destroying the snowman.

That made her feel better about this day…

FLASHBACK HOLY FRIGGIN CRAP

December 18th: One year ago…

Cornelia sat on a bench in the park, her pink jacket buttoned up all the way and her gloved hands in her pockets. Her solid blond hair rested neatly on her shoulders and cascaded down her back, down to her hips. The wind rustled her golden hair and the peeked open her blue eyes and looked over her shoulder at a boy her age with black spiked hair.

"Hey Stefan." She said, standing and looking to her boyfriend…Yes…This was the day she was going to tell him about everything…and she meant everything, including the whole W.I.T.C.H. ordeal.

Stefan seemed a little…off…At the time he walked towards the blond guardian with a soft smile, "Cornelia…I have something to say…"

"Oh I know, so do I! Listen me and…" She was cut off.

"Cornelia…this isn't working…I'm…."

"Breaking up with me it's ok….I understand….I guess…."

"I'm sorry Cornelia." Stefan said moving in to give her a hug but Cornelia protested by standing and walking away from the bench, tears streaming down her face, silent tears,

"Don't be." She said before walking off, leaving her now ex-boyfriend Stefan alone to reflect on what he did. Cornelia walked down the sidewalk, her frame shaking from the silent sobs…Two years….Two years and she was ready to tell him everything… She continued her walk, turning into the ally next to Yan Lin's Chinese restaurant so that she could enter the back door.

Caleb stood in the shadows beside the dumpster unable to be seen. He saw Cornelia walk past and was about to call out to her but stopped himself when he realized she was shaking from her sobs. He froze mid-step unable to make a sound and watched her struggle to open the back door because she was crying so hard. Caleb wanted to help…But he couldn't…For some reason he couldn't move.

Cornelia managed to get the door open and stepped inside…Leaving the hidden Caleb to stare. He figured Stefan had broken up with her, considering she had talked about how she was going to tell him about W.I.T.C.H. today… "That bastard…" Caleb muttered. He was happy that they weren't together anymore, because he did like Cornelia, but he hated to see her this unhappy…With a sigh he turned sharply, his coat flaring out behind him before he went back through the portal he had come from.

After that day Cornelia fell into a phase of what you could call depression. When it was time to eat she merely picked at her food but never complained of being hungry. That was when her wardrobe changed drastically and her social status fell.

She once attempted to die her golden locks black but Hay Lin convinced her if she was to do anything that she should go with blue streaks. It was in that time period that Hay Lin gave her the ski cap with the white earth emblem to remind her of who she was.

END OF THE BACK OF FLASHNESS

Cornelia smiled, Hay Lin was the one that pulled her upwards the most…Last year…This day. She turned to head back to the lodge, angry at herself, "Why can't I get over him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK….this one differs from the crappy one I wrote in a way because I took some stuff from different chapters and put it together in a different way…and I also found myself giving more depths into the other characters instead of just going into Caleb and Corny…Hope you like the new one…R&R bye…


	3. Dates, Suprises, andhairstyles?

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Ch. 2**

**REWRITTEN**

Alright…I'm trying to update this as quickly as I can…So here we go….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay Lin stroked the golden eye-shadow across Irma's eyelid with a smile. "I'm done! And with five minutes to spare…"

Irma opened her blue eyes that looked a brighter blue thanks to Hay Lin's work. She stood looking down at her spaghetti strapped red dress. "Um…Hay Lin…we're just going to get hot coco…I think I'm a little over dressed…."

Hay Lin rubbed the back of her head, "Hehehe…Ok…Well put on that red shirt you brought and a pair of jeans…"

Irma nodded and went to change. A few minutes later she left her room wearing a red v-neck long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans and some black boots. She walked down the hall, "Oh great…butterflies…" Irma muttered putting a hand on her stomach and stopping in her place. "Alright…get over it…" The water guardian said to herself before she continued on her way, walking into the lobby.

Her eyes flittered around looking for Kevin and found him still standing behind the counter. Irma rushed up to him happily but slowed down as she came to the counter. The water controlling girl looked down, blushing, "Hi Kevin…"

Kevin smiled, tightening his ponytail a bit, "I didn't think you'd come, but I'm glad you did…" He stated stepping out from behind the counter, quickly brushing off the white turtleneck shirt he had on and then looking down at his blue jeans that where faded a bit at the knees. "Guess I'm ready."

Irma nodded, "As am I…I thought we were just getting coco though?"

Kevin looked to her his green eyes showing happiness, "This is the lobby, but there is a small…restaurant if you'll call it, in the next building over…" He said with a smile, "It's not even that far of a walk."

Irma's gaze hardened for a moment, she was starting to get suspicious, "Whatever you say…"

Kevin extended his arm to Irma, standing by the door. Irma smirked and hooked arms with him. Kevin opened the door and they headed outside.

"So…you and your friends are here for vacation?" The raven haired man questioned with a smile as he led her to the right, towards the other building.

Irma nodded, "Yes…we're here for three weeks." She stated, looking to the other building. Just seeing said building made her more comfortable.

Kevin's green eyes flickered over to Irma, "Where'd you come from?" ((A/N: MISSISSIPPI! I love Chicago. WOO ahem…onwards.))

Irma looked to him, "Heatherfield…It's about three hours from here. You can imagine how fun that car ride was…" She said with sarcasm.

Kevin laughed a bit, "Yeah…Poor guy though…Stuck with five girls…then again he may have enjoyed that…"

Irma smirked, "Well if he had been sitting next to Corny it may have been different. But she insisted on shotgun…"

The pair continued to chat as they walked towards the building but they soon fell silent, simply enjoying the others company. Kevin's green eyes darted upwards staring at the nearly full moon that was hidden behind the clouds. He glared at the floating white orb with detest and let out a growl, which caught Irma's attention.

"Uh…Kevin…I didn't know you could growl…" Irma said with concern in her voice, "What's the matter?"

Kevin smiled brightly, "Nothing nothing! Just…remembering something." He explained excitedly as he opened the door, "After you."

The water guardian nodded, entering the restaurant and walking over to a small round wooden table with two chairs with red cushions. She sat down and Kevin walked over, but he didn't sit. "Just hot chocolate right?"

Irma nodded, "Yes. Thanks Kevin." The green eyed man nodded and turned on his heel walking over to the counter where there was no line. Irma's blue eyes flickered around the restaurant and noticed the only other people there were a man in a business suit reading a book and the two men behind the counter. She let out a sigh and looked down at the table and realized that it had a board carved into it so that you could play checkers or chess. "Hm…" She stood, walking over to Kevin who was leaning against the counter, waiting for their drinks, "Hey want to play checkers or chess?" She questioned.

Kevin peeked open his green eyes and looked at Irma, "Chess, if that's ok with you…" He said with a smile. Irma nodded and went over to a box that was sitting at the other end of the counter with a sign over it that said, 'Game Pieces.' She took one of the smaller boxes from the big one with a label that read, 'Chess.'

The brunette walked back over to the table and began to set up the pieces, putting the white pieces on her side and the black pieces on the other side for Kevin. Black hair flowed behind Kevin as he walked back over to Irma, "How'd you know…" He stated, looking down to the chess pieces before handing Irma a mug of hot chocolate, "Careful…it's hot." Kevin sat down, sipping his drink, "White goes first…" Irma nodded and moved a pawn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hay Lin sat in her room, alone…bored…and growing even more bored by the minute. "Hrm…" The air controller stood, pulling her dark hair into their usual low pigtails. She was about to walk out the door but stopped, "Or…should I pull them…up…I look cuter like that…" She let out a sigh, "Oh well…" Hay Lin left her room hooking her yellow sleeved arms behind her head as she walked into the nearly empty lobby. "Guess Irma left already…" She muttered looking to the new clerk behind the counter…A man who looked like he was in his late fifties or early sixties…

The Chinese teenager walked over to a table and sat down, running her finger along the edge of the polished wooden structure she was sitting at. A bell dinged, letting all that where present know that someone had entered the building.

"Ah hello there Jin." She heard the clerk say, "I see you died your hair again…Pink this time. Heh…you crazy kids…"

"Thanks Mr. Paul." Another voice said…a younger voice…deeper…

Hay Lin lifted her head as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She found herself gazing up at a Chinese twenty year old man with spiky pink hair and a green turtleneck shirt. His dark eyes flickered down to Hay Lin, "Mind if I sit here?" He questioned, gesturing to the chair that was across from her.

Hay Lin smiled, "Sure- uh…You can sit there, no one's going to…op you…" She said blushing at her own confusion. The man sat down, chuckling a little.

"My name is Jin." He commented, extending his pale hand to the air guardian.

"I'm Hay Lin…" She said, her own pale hand shaking his. "I like your hair…"

Jin chuckled again, "Thanks. I dye it a lot…Last week it was orange…So what brings you here?"

"Christmas vacation…me and my friends are going to be here for three weeks. What about you?"

"I work here…I manage the snow shop…" The pink haired boy explained, jabbing a thumb behind him.

Hay Lin smiled, "Oh that's cool! I work at my grandma's Chinese restaurant…So that's the closest I get to managing anything." She stated with a small laugh. Jin laughed a bit too.

"So, Hay Lin…I take it you're Chinese?"

Hay Lin nodded, "Yup, I most certainly am."

Jin smiled, "So am I…So…what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Um…Ski…or snowboard I guess…though I'm better at skiing…"

"I could teach you do snowboard if you wish…"

Hay Lin nodded………

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will was sitting on the, now messed up, pink bed…The pillow fight had lasted a while. "I'm going to the bathroom…" The keeper of the heart said, standing and walking into the bathroom.

Taranee smiled and rushed into the lobby, calling someone on her cell phone, "Hey…yeah…come on…" The other line clicked and she spotted Hay Lin, "Hey girl…um…Hi…person." She turned to the front door as someone walked in.

Hay Lin gasped and Jin arched an eyebrow, "Matt!" Hay Lin exclaimed loudly, "I thought you couldn't come!"

Taranee rushed over to her air controlling friend, "Shhhh!"

Hay Lin flushed a little, "Sorry."

Matt walked over to the two guardians, "It's a surprise for Will…"

"Uh…I'm completely…Confused…" Jin said, dark eyes drifting over to Hay Lin.

The earth guardian laughed nervously, "Um…Well…Matt is my friend's boyfriend…and I guess he came as a surprise…Or…something…." She said, her eyes darting over to Taranee. Jin nodded slightly but said nothing more…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will stood alone in her room, "Where did she go now?" the energy controller questioned to herself. She sighed, sitting down on her bed, "She could at least have said something…or left a note…Gosh I sound like a mom…" Angry, Will stood and walked over to the large window, looking out into the darkness with a sigh. Her red eyes drifted to the moon, "So pretty…"

Will turned on her heel, crossing her arms as she walked towards the door to her room. She reached for the doorknob and…ZAPP! Will's hand snapped back, "Ow…Static buildup much?" She looked down at her hand, "Better go get rid of this…." Her eyes locked on the metal doorknob, "If I can get out of my room…"

The red headed girl reached for the door again but the door swung open, hitting her in the face. Will fell, "AH…ow….well…I got the door open…"

"Need a hand?"

Will's eyes peeked open, "Matt? I thought you couldn't come? Hey…Wait…You lied!"

"Surprise…" Matt said with a meek smile as he extended his hand to her.

Will shook her head, "No Matt…I'm all staticy…Speaking of which…." She stood and walked out the door, "Excuse me for a minute while I un-charge myself…Bye!" With that she took off down the hall and entered the lobby, electronics saying 'hi' to her all the while.

She casually opened the front door, glad she wasn't shocked again. Will walked about 20 feet into the woods to make sure she couldn't be seen, "Uh…Me…Unite!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tada!" Caleb exclaimed, as he continued juggling three of Cornelia's hair products; shampoo, conditioner, and moose which she rarely used but brought it along anyways. The brow haired man smiled brightly as he attempted to cheer up the earth guardian.

Cornelia smiled a bit but remained silent as Caleb continued to juggle. Her eyebrows raised for a moment, "Caleb…"

Caleb caught the bottles and then looked to the blond and blue haired girl, "Yes?"

The guardian smiled, standing up and walking over to Caleb…She took the bottle of moose out of his arms, looked down at it and then looked up at Caleb, "Let me do your hair…?" She said, though it was more of a question.

Caleb jumped back, "No! You're not doing my hair!" He said loudly, dropping the other two bottles as he waved his arms.

Cornelia stepped closer to him, "Please?" She stepped closer again, "Please let me…"

"Um...uh…" Caleb looked down at the blue eyes that where staring at him longingly, "Um…" He hesitated as he continued to stare down at Cornelia. Caleb let out a sigh, "Alright, alright…"

Cornelia smiled brightly, pulling Caleb into a tight embrace, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Um…You're…Welcome…" He said smiling and hugging her back, resting his chin on her head_. "GAH! Caleb! Look at what you're doing! Get off her!"_ He screamed at himself mentally before glancing back at Cornelia who hadn't moved or protested the action. None the less, Caleb pulled back and looked away from her, "Sorry…"

Cornelia smiled, "It's ok…Now…" She dragged him over to the bed and shoved him slightly so he fell back, now sitting on the bed. Caleb could have protested the movement but decided for the time being to be…well…like a Barbie Doll…Only male…

Cornelia took a few steps back, putting her finger to her chin and looking at Caleb, "Hm……What to do…" She walked towards him, taking hold of his hair and pulled two handfuls up gently, "Hrm…no…" She stepped back again, and then forward. "Maybe…." She put her hand in front of his hair and put her fingers on his hair line, then pushed his hair up, in a spike manner. "Mm….." She quirked an eyebrow. "Oh!"

Caleb simply sat there with a dull expression, his eyes half lidded, but he was smirking a bit at Cornelia's antics. "So…What are you going to do?"

Cornelia smiled, "You'll see…" With that she darted into the bathroom, gabbing a comb and then rushing back. She reached out for Caleb with the black comb in her hand. The boy flinched a bit but let the blond do her work. Cornelia brushed Caleb's hair back so she could part it how she wished.

Letting out a sigh, Caleb closed his eyes and rested his hands on his knees. Cornelia continued to stroke his hair back and then pulled most of it to the left in a side part. The earth guardian stroked a little of it forward so that it was covering one of his eyes. "Hm…." She took a step back and looked him over. "Alright I'm done…"

"What? No hair products?" Caleb asked, slightly relieved though he would have put up with it just to make her happy.

Cornelia shook her head, "No hair products…Come look at yourself…" She walked into the bathroom, motioning for him to follow. Caleb stood walking into the bathroom and looked into the mirror…

He arched an eyebrow at his new look, "I look…like a horse…" Cornelia chuckled, walking back into the bedroom. Caleb followed, his arms crossed as he watched Cornelia. "Alright…Lean over like…this…" The girl instructed pushing Caleb's upper body down so his head was upside down. "Rustle your hair then come back up and let it fall…"

Caleb shook his head a bit and came back up, letting his hair do what it wished. His hair was now back in it's usual style. "Um…Thanks…"

The guardian smiled, "No problem…" She walked back over to her bed, sitting down and looking out the window, "I wonder if the window slides open."

"What do you mean?" Caleb asked, now standing next to her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin smiled, moving a chess piece, "Checkmate…" He stated with a coy smile.

Irma threw her hands up into the air, "What is that the third time?"

The raven haired boy laughed, "Sorry…I'm good at chess…"

The water guardian smiled, "That's ok…but now…" She stood, putting the chess pieces in the box, "We're going to play checkers." Irma walked over to the game pieces, putting the chess pieces away and grabbing the checkers. She walked back over to Kevin and sat down, setting up the pieces.

Kevin stared wide eyed at the board, "This isn't my strong suit…but…I'll play." He smiled again and Irma chuckled.

"Alright…Red moves first…" The blue eyed girl said with a smirk…Kevin moved a checker…Then Irma…Then Kevin…So on and so forth in that fashion until Irma jumped three of Kevin's pieces in one move, getting the piece kinged in the process.

Green eyes widened a bit, "Um…wow…I suck at this…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AGH! Sorry for the wait…um…If you have any thoughts on Kevin and Jin, opinions etc. do tell me…anyhow…um…I will try to update faster….R&R

P.S. I hope I spelled Heatherfield correctly...


End file.
